wowfakecomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep28: Attack from The Portal
As dozens of felhunters, and doomguards attempt to run from out the portal and into Azeroth, the forces of Azeroth charge in. Taking down the creatures, the leaders of both factions begin to send in groups of forces into the dark portal- a dangerous world not long forgotten was soon to be remembered. As the groups enter, we are introduced to Zark a troll hunter, Meinl an undead mage, and Rosswell a human warrior. The world of Outland is a much different world than that of Azeroth. The area where the heroes enter is known as Hellfire Peninsula. Meinl tells Rosswell of the dangers this land hold, to be prepared to die at any second. Rosswell understood this day would come, the elders had spoken of it. The scene cuts to a flashback in the Stormwind Park where Rosswell would spend his days guarding the inner city. His life was a working mans, but it was something he loved doing. He would spend time with his wife and kids when he was home- it was a simpler time. Rosswell flashes back to reality, and sees hundreds among thousands of demons attempting to charge through the azeroth heroes, and into the dark portal. Creatures such has felguards, infernos, Pit Lords, felhunters, imps, and many more charged towards them. The war was underway. Hundreds of heroes were clashing swords, spells, and willpower at the demons. The fight was just about even, the hearts of the soldiers were deep with the battle. Rosswell, Zark and Meinl were in group 4 squadron 5, they were one of the select groups to dismantle one of the pit lords. The pit lords were massive 14 foot Magtheridon relatives that had about a quarter of Magtheridons power. This however was enough energy to command the demons and lead the charge into the dark portal. Meinl counted about seven pit lords and is told from Zark that they are to dissemble the one furtherst to the west side. The trio rushes through dozens of demons, slicing and blowing through as many as they can. As Meinl attempts to shoot down at the pit lords leg, a doomguard comes from behind and cuts off the undeads arm. Rosswell and Zark attempt to provide cover for Meinl, however they are getting surrounded by felhunters. Dozens from a group of stormwind guards cut into the fray and attempt to buy the trio some time to fight their real battle. The group charges towards the pit lord and begin slicing at its leg. The PT growls in anger at the small pool of blood being shed, and attempts to stomp down on the trio. Dodging the attack, Zark begins firing arrows towards the pit lords stomach as Rosswell charges up the tail and heads toward the face. The pit lord uses its enormous spear to stab at Meinl, forcing the mage to dodge rather than attack. Rosswell manages to get on top of the pit lord, however only manages to get in half a stab at the PT's neck, as the creatures brute strength manages to get the best of the human. The PT begins to squeeze the human in one hand as hard as possible. Rosswell begins to choke from the brutal crushing he receives. He feels some bones crack as the PT speaks and squeezes. "Do you feel pain human? This is the hour of Illidan's reign, this is the hour of the demon! We are his to command while you are ours to kill. Soon the rest of your kind will suffer the same fate!" - Pit Lord As Rosswell feels his life coming to an end, Zark manages to shoot the Pit Lord in the eye. As the Pit Lord throws Rosswell to the floor, Meinl summons a fercious fireball towards the Pit Lord. The flame ignites on the PT thanks to the fire traps Zark set around it as it was squeezing Rosswell. The Pit Lord screams as the burning sensation takes over its entire body. As Meinl attempts to contact base, a felhunter charges the mage down to the ground. Its sharp horns keep the mage stuck. As he attempts to look for Zark, he sees the hunters corpse being cleaned off a doomguards axe. Another Pit Lord then closes in on the trapped mage. Rosswell watches in horror as his ally is chopped to pieces. The pain from the Pit Lord is too much, and Rosswell is unable to do anything but roll in pain. He sees a dozen more felhunters charge towards him from a distance. Rosswell knows this is the end. He thinks of his past life again. His father, his mother, his wife, his children. He thinks of the undead he just called an ally. He thinks of how just two days ago he would have killed a horde member within a second. He thinks about what the world is coming to. He hopes that someone will protect his family. He prays to god that someone will save his family. A few more seconds looking at the war, and Rosswell is stabbed in the face by a felhunter.